


【2476】调音师 L’accordeur

by PARROTBALL



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PARROTBALL/pseuds/PARROTBALL
Summary: 养父4/养子67/调音师2- 灵感来自法国短片《调音师》（非常优秀的作品，没看过的话很推荐你们去看）- 但本篇与悬疑无关，就是纯粹的pornography，剧情为sè情服务- 父子√ 兄弟√ 多P√- 打卡上车*舒曼《Dichterliebe op48》：短片《调音师》中天才钢琴家阿德里安演奏的作品。*Ich liebe dich：德语我爱你





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 养父4/养子67/调音师2
> 
> \- 灵感来自法国短片《调音师》（非常优秀的作品，没看过的话很推荐你们去看）  
> \- 但本篇与悬疑无关，就是纯粹的pornography，剧情为sè情服务  
> \- 父子√ 兄弟√ 多P√  
> \- 打卡上车
> 
> *舒曼《Dichterliebe op48》：短片《调音师》中天才钢琴家阿德里安演奏的作品。  
> *Ich liebe dich：德语我爱你

闵玧其抵达金宅府邸的时候已经是日落西山的傍晚。

他稍微费了点劲儿才在过于庞大的雕花栅门边上找到了门铃，之所以用“府邸”而不是“房子”来形容这户人家，相信每一个亲眼见过这处豪宅的人都能理解——闵玧其从大衣内袋里掏出随身携带的笔记本确认了一下，确实是这里没错。

豪宅门铃的声音类似某种叫声难听的鸟，闵玧其一贯的面无表情出现了些微裂缝。……这就是富贵的声音吗？

“您好！”对讲机里传来被电流伪装过的声音。声线低沉又带着黏糊感的磁性，语调却是欢快的。

“你好，我是钢琴调音师闵玧其。您预约了今天上门……”

“可是我爸爸还没回家。”对面似乎还是个未成年，犹豫道：“不好意思先生，要不您先回去吧，费用我们会照付的。”

闵玧其语气不是太好：“是你们预约了这个时间，而我开车到这儿来花了近两个小时。”

对面似乎被指责得有些慌乱：“先生……”

“而且我调音不需要您爸爸在场，孩子。”

对讲机那头安静了两秒，随后传开滴的一声，门应声而开。

闵玧其踏入门廊的时候，听见挂断前的对讲机里传另一个声线更为清亮的男声。

 

-

 

闵玧其低估了这家人的富裕，他没想到从外门穿过玫瑰园走到本宅门前——这段路途就足够让他感到疲惫。当然他不会承认是自己体力不行。

抵达门口时他才看到门已经打开了。

他本以为会看到蓄着精致胡须的管家或是漂亮清纯的女仆什么的……没想到迎接他的人漂亮是漂亮，但是个男人。

从门缝溜进来的夕阳挂上他铂金色的卷发，微长的额发下是一双睫毛浓密的大眼睛，此时亮闪闪地盯着他。

“先生您好！您……好白！”美少年一开口，与脸蛋不匹配的大提琴音色和他话里奇怪的关注点，都显示着他就是刚才对讲机里那个说爸爸还没回家的孩子。

这孩子本来就这样吗？闵玧其正思考该怎么接话省得无意冒犯了小少爷，一阵急促的脚步声从外厅的楼梯上转移到跟前，另一个黑发的男孩赶了过来。

田柾国手一伸勾住哥哥的腰把他藏进自己身后里，朝前一步：

“您好，把鞋子换一下。拖鞋在你旁边，钢琴在二楼。”

金泰亨仅存的一点警觉被弟弟这么一打搅早就抛到九霄云外，他把态度并不友好的弟弟拨到一边，像感受不到闵玧其的冷淡，热情道：

“我叫金泰亨，这是我弟弟田柾国。哥，我们该怎么称呼你？”

“闵玧其。”

“玧其哥！”金泰亨开心地咧开四方嘴，他没来由地很喜欢眼前这个惜字如金的白皮哥哥，“我们带你上楼。”

闵玧其趿着拖鞋跟在他欢快的背影后面。另一个长得像兔子的男孩心情很不怎么样地并排走在他旁边。

原来豪宅里也会有蚊子吗？闵玧其看着金泰亨后颈发丝下那颗拇指大小的红印，这样想。

 

-

 

刚才没来得及欣赏，闵玧其在心里马后炮地补上一句这金总家里的装修很有品味。没有庸俗的金，家具和摆设的设计都很低调，而满室的珍贵藏品和名画暗示了这家人的财大气粗。

用财大气粗这个词似乎是辱没了，闵玧其看着金泰亨提着小壶往乘着热牛奶的茶杯里倒入红茶的样子，觉得用贵族来形容这家人更为合适。

田柾国把冲泡好的英式奶茶推到闵玧其面前，自己就着哥哥的手喝金泰亨那杯茶。金泰亨知道他并没有多想喝，也懒得给他再冲一杯新的，等弟弟喝了一口，手指轻轻抹掉他嘴角的奶渍。

哥哥的主动亲近马上让田柾国变得很可爱，连带着对外人的态度都好了不少：

“玧其哥，那边的三角钢琴是我哥的，他说前几天开始音色有点不对。”

闵玧其闻言放下茶杯：“上一次调音是多久之前？”

“半年前吧。”

闵玧其点点头，正要起身，又听到金泰亨说：

“但是那天我好像看到爸爸把水洒上去了，不过他以为我们不知道。”

闵玧其：“……”

 

-

 

闵玧其坐在白色三角钢琴前熟练地调试，幸好重要的击弦机、音板等部分没有受潮，否则把钢琴视作初恋的他得心疼死了——还是这么贵的小美人。

他开始弹奏，而那两个孩子乖巧的坐在一旁的沙发里欣赏，身型更宽阔一点的弟弟把哥哥搂在怀里。闵玧其的琴技不是他听过最好的，但充满了含蓄饱满的情感力量，每一个音节都像在咏叹，金泰亨相信这位冷淡的调音师先生是一位真正的艺术家。

闵玧其弹奏的是舒曼Dichterliebe op48，中文译名《诗人之恋》。

这首曲子金泰亨很熟悉，因此他微笑起来。如果他们的养父金南俊在场就会知道他的宝贝这个笑容的含义。旁人眼里的金总是富商大贾，是财阀，而金泰亨说爸爸是个感性的诗人，是粗心的小熊。

金南俊把金泰亨田柾国领回家那年他们才十岁出头，五年前他们还像警惕的小动物一样时刻偎在一起，五年后他最疼爱的宝贝已经可以放开弟弟的手，坐在钢琴前为他弹奏《诗人之恋》。

“爸爸，生日快乐。”金南俊听到他说：

“Ich liebe dich.”

 

-

 

闵玧其后知后觉地意识到豪宅里确实没有蚊子。

铂金色卷发的男孩颈后那个红印是被吸吮皮肤后留下的吻痕，来自他的弟弟。

闵玧其低头看自己在琴键上游走的指节，这一刻他恨不得自己是个瞎子。这样他就不必直面那对兄弟在他眼前上演火热场面的尴尬。

一不留神就被摁倒在沙发上的金泰亨此刻只想把毫无征兆就发情的弟弟推开，再敲开他的兔头看看这小子的脑袋瓜里进了多少水——调音师先生还在这儿呢，怎么可以在外人面前这样胆大妄为？！

然而在力量悬殊的现实面前他只能任由田柾国俯在他身上亲吻他，像小狗一样舔舐吮吸他耳后到锁骨的每一片肌肤，覆上他的嘴唇顶开牙关熟练地扫荡口腔。未停止的琴声似乎盖住了交换唾液时的水声和唇齿交融泄出的低吟，金泰亨被弟弟的湿吻夺走了空气和神智，身体遵从本能地回应起来，舌尖与之纠缠。

哥哥总是穿着宽松柔软的上衣和垂坠的阔腿裤，关键时刻就方便了田柾国的攻城略地。单手把金泰亨的手腕交叠握住反剪在头顶，另一只手游刃有余地探进衣衫下抚摸揉捏他的肌肤，坏心眼地刮蹭已然挺立起来瑟瑟发抖的乳头。金泰亨浑身战栗，命悬一线的理智叫嚣着停止，他还没忘记在场的第三个人，毕竟那是莫名刺激得田柾国起了性欲的源头——那愈演愈烈的琴声。

田柾国不满他的心不在焉，挑逗胸前顶端的手指改为不轻不重地拧了一下，金泰亨因敏感点被突然地攻击而刺激得弹起上身，像一尾脱水挣扎的鱼。他凑在金泰亨耳边恶劣地低声问道：

“因为外人在场哥哥才这么激动吗？喜欢被看着？”

调音师纵然再想置身事外也不可能对这两兄弟越来越明目张胆的行为视而不见，闵玧其怀疑这曲再不停止，那个年纪小一点儿的孩子马上就要在沙发上把他哥哥就地正法。他忍不住偷偷看了一眼，正巧对上金泰亨蓄着泪光的眼睛，眼角和双颊泛着情潮带来的的晕红，领口漏出来的那片肌肤上布满红痕。

“铛——”

闵玧其摁在琴键上的最后一个音成功失控，不和谐的音符和过强的音量惊醒了沉溺于欲望中的二人。

羞愧难当的金泰亨生气地推开田柾国从沙发上坐起，被撩到胸部以上的衣服也自然滑落下来，但凌乱的发丝和没被布料遮住的那部分肌肤，把兄弟俩背德的情事大剌剌地昭示给唯一的外人。

比起羞愧金泰亨更多的是发自内心地惧怕会被这位淡漠自持的调音师——不，这位先生是才华横溢的艺术家，他相信自己被一定被对方厌恶了，这种认知让他忍不住落下泪水。像当年的他和田柾国……不就是被父母厌恶才舍弃的吗？

闵玧其没想到这个孩子会哭。

他合上琴盖，看着这孩子哭的抽抽噎噎和他弟弟想安慰却因理亏不敢靠近的样子，突然觉得这场面有点好笑。

这两个孩子一定猜不到目睹了一切调音师为什么还坐在原地不动——

开玩笑，闵玧其也是个正常的男人，怎么可能没起反应？他神色冷静得像个什么也没看到的盲人调音师，可那是面部肌肉管控得当的结果，有些部位他可控制不了……他需要等裤裆里的东西冷静下来。

可是看着金泰亨像被欺负了的布偶猫一样沾满泪水的脸，绝无益于他逃避这份尴尬。闵玧其别开头。

金泰亨更伤心了，闵先生的反应显然正中下怀，他肯定觉得自己恶心。

最后是田柾国先反应过来，他悄悄地拿过沙发上的盖毯把陷入自我厌弃的哥哥包裹起来，然后起身若无其事地对闵玧其说谢谢老师我们下楼结账，同时不着痕迹地用身体挡在闵玧其能够看到他哥哥的方向上。

闵玧其表示金南俊已经付过钱了，礼貌告别。两个人都表现得在喝过红茶后什么事也没发生一样坦然，田柾国把闵玧其送下楼直到大门边。

此时强行收拾好情绪的金泰亨哒哒哒也跟着跑下楼，他牵起有些僵硬的嘴角露出灿烂的笑容：

“玧其哥，下次还能请你来调音吗？”

金泰亨藏在背后的手攥紧了衣袖，因为紧张而微微颤抖。

田柾国也因他哥的举动惊大了兔眼，但忍住了什么也没说。

空气停滞了短短一瞬，连窗外叫个不停的鸟儿都噤了声。

 

“好啊。”

闵玧其说。

 

 

 

\- To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 养父4/养子67/调音师2
> 
> \- 灵感来自法国短片《调音师》（非常优秀的作品，没看过的话很推荐你们去看）  
> \- 但本篇与悬疑无关，就是纯粹的pornography，剧情为sè情服务  
> \- 父子√ 兄弟√ 多P√  
> \- 打卡上车

送走闵玧其后，那扇因价值不菲而质地厚重的铜门拖拖拉拉地合上，田柾国的脸上的客套笑容也逐渐失去了维持的意义。

金泰亨几乎是在门关上的一瞬间决定掉头就跑，仍然被早有准备的弟弟一把捞回怀里：

“你还想他再来？来干什么，和我们一起操你么？”

金泰亨怒道小孩子家家满口浑话，简直粗俗，然后跟蚍蜉撼树似的象征性挣扎了两下，被田柾国随手就镇压了，扛起来往楼上走。

敲门声适时响起，节奏相当节制。

被扛在肩上的人拍着田柾国的背要他把自己放下来：“别闹了，也许是玧其哥落了东西……”田柾国心里骂这姓闵的还敢回来，行动上倒是一点儿不拖泥带水地折返去开门，不过是扛着他哥去的。

发现田柾国已经扛着他走下楼梯踏到平地上，金泰亨的挣扎更为真诚了，再者他意识到继续保持这个姿势的话，他的屁股将代替脸来面对门外的人。

拉锯的结局是大门被第二次打开时，金泰亨还半挂在弟弟身上，一头卷发因为刚被倒过来的缘故被地心引力抓得蓬松乱翘，整个人从姿势到形象是一致的不体面。

不幸中的万幸是，门外的人并不是那位调音师先生。

金家的私人厨师带着帮厨准时准点来送晚餐。兄弟俩这才发觉已经到了饭点。盛夏的太阳也撑不住了，绝大半被吃进地平线里，残余的昏黄被十几公里外的城市曲线切碎，洒在毗邻金宅的人工湖面上，配合微风奏出粼粼波光。

金泰亨脸上的失望之情溢于言表，田柾国看在眼里气得牙痒痒，在他后脖颈上啃了一口。这些人早就见怪不怪，只讲究一个非礼勿视，唯独那大厨新招的小学徒没忍住多看了金泰亨两眼，心道从来没见过生得这样漂亮的男人。

精美的餐盒被一个个摆上桌，盖子掀开一看全都是金南俊爱吃的菜。待外人走了，田柾国敲着碗嚷嚷道你点菜都不管我爱吃什么你这人太偏心，还翻来覆去来回说，整个一复读机。金泰亨正跟金南俊通完电话，愁云惨淡，回来一把拍掉弟弟的手：

“不准敲碗——你难道有什么是不爱吃的么？你今晚多吃点别浪费，爸爸他临时有饭局不回来吃饭了。”

田柾国大喜：“那他今晚都不回来了么？”

金泰亨早就摸清他的肚肠，剥了虾放进他碗里，嘴上很亲切地说：

“你今天干了什么事儿忘了？当着外人的面发情……再这么逾矩永远别想碰我。”

他说这话的时候抬着下巴，语气却是绵绵软软，总的来说是带点儿色厉内荏的意思。但无论如何与半个小时前闵玧其眼中那个潸然泪下的脆弱少年是联系不到一块儿去的。

田柾国没吭声，顾自扒饭，心里把晚上要折腾他哥的姿势模拟了个百八十遍。

 

 

-

 

 

饭后金泰亨把碗筷收了放进水池，腰上立马环上一双手臂。田柾国在背后紧紧贴着他，胯下的东西挤压着他挺翘的臀部。金泰亨的屁股作为男人来说实在是过于饱满，像极了熟透的蜜桃，果肉瓷实不说，掐一掐宛若能出水，手感一流。

手感好是一回事，隔着裤子嫌摸得不够过瘾又是另一回事了。金泰亨穿着长裤，因此这会儿欲行不轨的手不是从裤管滑入，而是直接自上而下探进了裤腰。接触到肌肤的时候他又被这双永远火热的手掌烫得瑟缩了一下，未等金泰亨开口教训，臀肉就被狠狠地抓了一把。

“啊……”措手不及的袭击让他没忍住脱口而出的呻吟，金泰亨又羞又恼，背过手要去制止田柾国，反而被弟弟以扣押的姿势按在厨房台面上。

大理石铺成的台面冷冰冰的，硌着金泰亨柔软温暖的腹部让他极为不舒服，对比之下身后那双把自己的屁股当面团揉捏的手都显得容易接受多了。金泰亨不得不服软，说好冷啊不要这样，下一秒就被弟弟捞回了前倾的身体，微仰着脑袋靠在他肌肉紧实的肩膀上。

田柾国就势又把金泰亨衣服下摆撩起，塞进他哥为了调整呼吸而微张的嘴巴里：“自己咬住。”

金泰亨乖乖咬住那点布料，又觉着委屈得很，分明今天做错事的是不分场地时机就发情的田柾国，为什么被惩罚的反而是他？屈辱的姿势让他回忆起傍晚，那双淡得发亮的眸子，漠然地看向他，没有躲闪也没有欲望。金泰亨在很多男人眼中看见过欲望，随着他身体的发育和五官逐渐长开，那些染上欲望颜色的眼神更加稀松平常——具体表现为他在自己弟弟和爸爸眼中也不时能看到。而闵玧其那双眼睛里只有一潭死水，看他像在看一块石头，那样极端的冷漠把金泰亨以为自己几乎退化的羞耻心尽数唤醒。

“想什么呢？在想那个姓闵的？”

他走神走得太过于彻底，以至于田柾国气急败坏地在他乳尖上狠狠拧了一下，金泰亨疼得叫出声，像被踩了尾巴的猫。田柾国索性把他哥的纽扣都解开，棉质衬衫虚虚挂在身上半遮不遮。又把他翻了个面儿，抱起来放在台面上。可是金泰亨多娇气啊，隔着薄薄的睡裤也觉得屁股冷，瞪了弟弟一眼。他不知道此时此刻田柾国眼中的自己有多诱人，被欺负了的胸前乳豆红红肿肿，瞪人的眼神嗔嗔痴痴。

田柾国凑上来，却不是吻他，而是径直向哥哥光裸的胸膛去的。他含住金泰亨挺立的乳珠，重重吸吮一口，被润湿的那处立刻红得更艳了。他又埋下头舔舔，像在安抚，更像在品尝什么西式甜点。

金泰亨被揽着腰，乳头又被含着——用吮吸这个词显然更合适，他搂住田柾国拱在自己胸前的脑袋，不明白这孩子为什么始终执着于他那个地方……男人的胸部有什么值得关注的，那点儿起伏还是偶尔兴起跟着田柾国一起举铁练出来的胸肌。

“嗯……”金泰亨被他吸烦了，推搡着田柾国的脑袋要他停下。后者依依不舍地把被吸得肿胀的乳头吐出来。因为只照顾了一边的缘故，胸前两点竟显得有些大小不对称。这又是处女座田柾国所不能容忍的，中指和食指夹起另一边乳豆用了些力道往外拉扯。金泰亨怕疼，被拿捏了那寸软肉自然不敢后退，甚至不得不主动往前送，愣是被弟弟玩弄得两边乳头肿胀程度相对一致，才被放过。

恶劣的弟弟不仅手里要弄他，还把他整个人搬到桌台边缘，下体又粗又硬的那根家伙和金泰亨也挺立起来的器官贴在一处。金泰亨大腿被掰开，使不上力，只能维持着双腿大开的姿势卡在田柾国腰间。田柾国的手掌很宽，一手拢住两个人的性器一起套弄，没一会儿二人贴在一起的肉棒顶端就渗出许多浓稠，金泰亨整块小腹都黏腻腻的。田柾国也没好到哪儿去，黏液沾上腹部，填进腹肌的沟壑里形成深浅不一的乳白色。

田柾国掐了一把哥哥的腰，刮下粘在腹部的精液抹上他红肿的乳头，被掩埋在乳白色里的红肉让田柾国想起奶油蛋糕上的草莓。他颇为遗憾地叹了口气：“哥哥这里要是能吸出奶水就好了。”

金泰亨作势要打他：“怎么可能会有奶……我又不是女人！”

“哥哥不是女人吗？但你这里也用不上吧。”田柾国坏心眼地弹了一下小金泰亨，满意地听到哥哥发出压低的呻吟。

“金南俊从一开始就把你当女人吧？从收养我们之前就……他难道不是把你当老婆养吗？”

他一面说着，一面托起金泰亨的臀部，沾满精液的手指熟练地找到那处窄穴。金泰亨颤抖了一下，被数次开发过的身体依然不能习惯异物入侵带来的不适感。田柾国揉了下穴口的褶皱叫他放松，紧接着两指插入那紧致甬道，弯曲着指节抠挖，揉开内壁的软肉，然后又模拟性交的频率在体内戳刺。

“胡说八道，才没…有……呃……”

不知是不是因为那些恶劣的话刺激了金泰亨，田柾国发觉今天的哥哥比往常更激动，肠肉主动缠紧了他塞进对方体内的手指，以至于他撑开甬道的扩张工作都遭到了一定阻碍。

金泰亨脚不沾地，屁股又被托着离开了桌台，整个人悬空着不上不下极没有安全感，只能用修长的双腿夹紧了弟弟的腰。田柾国抽出手指的时候肠肉像舍不得似的粘连，穴口收缩着，从里头带出的粘液被他随手抹在那饱满的臀部上。他就势把哥哥抱得更高了些，臀肉抓了满手，扶着金泰亨的屁股往他硬如铁拄的下体送。

后穴尚未被扩张到位，金泰亨被掰开了臀瓣去吞弟弟那过于粗壮的性器，实属勉强。湿软的穴口刚刚吞下一点顶端就涨得厉害，金泰亨马上不肯要了，扭着身体拒绝：“太大了，不行……”

田柾国却扣住他的腰继续往下摁，在金泰亨的哀鸣中把肉刃结结实实地送了进去。身体完全被填满，胀痛感在穴口四周蔓延，金泰亨浑身发软伏在弟弟身上，有气无力哼哼唧唧地抱怨，中心思想是你这个臭小鬼就知道欺负你哥。

而臭小鬼掐着他的腰往上提了提，使哥哥的后穴将那根东西吐出来一截儿，只留龟头在穴口研磨两下，然后又重重把人压回来，壮硕的肉棒冲撞进去直捣花心。金泰亨几乎以为自己要被贯穿，生理性的泪水都被逼了出来，任弟弟在自己体内顶撞抽插，强烈的快感早已湮没了刚被插入时那点儿痛觉。

“啊嗯……轻点……让你轻点，田柾国！”身体跟随着田柾国的抽插晃动，金泰亨的呻吟也被晃得稀碎。

“哥哥总把我当小孩子，以为我什么都不懂……到底是我不懂还是你不懂？”田柾国半仄过头含住金泰亨耳垂舔吮，在他耳边道：“还养子……金南俊就是接你回来当老婆，缺了点儿道德上的正当性罢了，呵。但他没办法，他分不开我们，再说多收养一个我还能客观上增强友善度嘛。”金泰亨怀疑此时在他耳边低吟的人根本就是个小恶魔，不想让他再说下去，主动用唇去封住他口无遮拦的嘴巴。

田柾国对哥哥的主动索吻很是受用，嘴唇相贴后很快反客为主，挤进金泰亨的牙关纠缠住他的舌。十几岁少年的吻早已褪去青涩，如今是激烈而富有进攻性，肆无忌惮地在哥哥口腔深处翻搅缠绵，发出令人面红耳赤的啧啧水声。

当然屋子里更明显的还是囊袋拍击臀肉发出的色情的啪啪声，肉棒与黏膜摩擦时带出藕断丝连的水声也不容小觑。金泰亨被田柾国的深吻夺走了呼吸，一时脑袋昏沉，心里不合时宜地感叹爸爸买的这房子着实是宽敞到自带混响效果……一吻结束后金泰亨微张着被吮得发麻的唇不住喘息，又被勤恳耕耘的弟弟顶得失了说话的力气。

这时田柾国抱着他往客厅走，下体还连接着，性器埋在窄穴里随着走路的频率小幅度上下戳刺。相比起田柾国疯起来就不加节制的操干，这点儿进进出出只能算是瘙痒，然而这件事实成立的前提是田柾国不要撒开兜住金泰亨屁股的手。

失了田柾国双手支撑的一瞬间，金泰亨含着肉棒的臀部立刻往下坠，导致粗长的柱身一下狠狠顶进后穴深处，直捣藏在内壁深处的敏感点。

“呃啊——”金泰亨的叫声带着哭腔，四肢紧紧缠住田柾国，怕自己再度掉下去。他讨饶道：“柾国儿别这样……”

“别哪样？”田柾国清脆地笑了一声，干脆停在原地不动了。

早就在厨房被剥干净衣服，此时金泰亨全身光溜溜的被嫁接在弟弟身上，而田柾国就这么不动如山地站在原地，又不肯放他下来。他觉得自己就像个被剥光了毛的小鹌鹑，又羞又怕，后穴也不由得缩紧，把田柾国夹得舒爽无比。

“去沙发，不要杵在这儿……”

田柾国活泼可爱地应了声好，手也很好心地托住了哥哥的屁股。金泰亨得了支撑，终于不用双腿紧紧夹着，放松了些伏在弟弟肩膀上。

然后田柾国活泼可爱地原地蹦了一下。

“啊——！”金泰亨的尖叫不受控制地逃出口腔，前列腺猝不及防被凶狠地撞击，他在一瞬间被抛上快感的顶端，作为男人拥有的那器官也不受控制地颤抖着射出白浊，洒在田柾国腹肌上。

他前端射精的时候，含着田柾国性器的后穴剧烈收缩，温热的穴肉把肉棒裹得严丝合缝，比柱身更宽一些的龟头被挤压得狠了，差点儿就精关失守。

田柾国抱着金泰亨三两步走到沙发边上，把哥哥正面朝上放下，拔出仍然坚挺着还未射精的性器。而金泰亨还沉浸在高潮后的失神中，全身酸软无力，一不留神就被弟弟整个儿翻过身来，以趴伏的姿势被再次插入。

田柾国不顾哥哥还在不应期，大开大合地在金泰亨体内抽插，两手抓住饱满的臀肉揉捏着往中间挤。撞击的频率越来越快，力度越来越大，跪趴着的金泰亨被撞得身体向前滑去，又被掐着腰拽回来，如此反复几回，田柾国终于在激烈冲刺后把汩汩白浊射进哥哥体内。

金泰亨感觉到灼热液体拍打在肠壁上，后穴湿漉漉地像一滩烂泥。人是一点力气也没有了，偏偏穴肉还在挽留田柾国那东西，肉棒拔出时只听“啵”的一声，未来得及闭合的后穴漏出的液体顺着大腿往下流。

“哥哥真厉害，光是后面被操就能射。”

“闭嘴……好端端的你蹦什么？你是个袋鼠么？”

“我是你的小兔子啊哥哥，兔子当然是要蹦的。”田柾国眨巴着那双圆眼睛做出无辜的表情：“而且公兔兔随时随地都在发情期，哥哥必须满足我才行。”

没有一个字是像话的，语气却只能用活泼可爱来形容。金泰亨没了脾气，他永远吃弟弟撒娇这一套。

田柾国把瘫软在沙发上的哥哥捞起来，让金泰亨靠坐在自己怀里，自己也很是闲适地靠在沙发背上。他们所处的位置基本上是面对着大门，但此时金泰亨没有意识到这一点，只是忙着阻拦田柾国再次探进他后穴的手。

 

 

-

 

 

金泰亨忙于反抗弟弟欲要再来一轮的打算，太过于全神贯注，以至于完全忘了金南俊只是不回来吃晚饭而已。

听到大门传来开锁的声音，金泰亨惊得手足无措，想从田柾国身上下来，却被紧紧梏住。

晚归的金南俊是拎着一大袋草莓，揣着满腔歉意回到家的。然而一开门，就看到自己的宝贝养子全身赤裸被他弟弟用小儿把尿的姿势抱着，胸前两颗乳豆又红又肿还沾着已经风干的白浊，两腿架在身后人的手臂上被大大敞开，腿间风光一览无余。

从金南俊的角度，甚至能看清那布满精斑的股缝间因为紧张而不断翕张的小穴，以及从那小穴里流出来的白色液体，滴落在沙发地毯上。

“泰亨啊，你们就是这么欢迎我的吗？”

 

\- To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是长途车来的！高速公路服务区到了  
> 休息 休息一会儿


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养父4/养子67/调音师2  
> 6右
> 
> \- 灵感来自法国短片《调音师》  
> \- 但本篇与悬疑无关，就是纯粹的pornography，剧情为sè情服务  
> \- 父子√ 兄弟√ 多P√⚠️注意避雷  
> \- 本章467🚗  
> \- 打卡上车

“泰亨啊，你们就是这么欢迎我的吗？”

 

金南俊也说不清自己是什么语气，惊愕在面部短暂停歇了一瞬，迅速敛进泰山崩于前而色不变的平静里去，最后留下的情绪居然只剩无奈。还挺滑稽。

金泰亨羞愧到恨不得一头撞死在茶几上一了百了，身后始作俑者却丝毫没有作为捉奸现场主人公之一的自觉。田柾国抽了两张纸巾给哥哥擦了擦，又擦擦被殃及的沙发，表现出一种极其没用的乖巧：

“我会弄干净的～”

金南俊没什么反应，松了松领带让衣领敞开，拎着一大袋子草莓径直走向厨房。

自来水哗啦啦往池子里冲，金南俊在论个儿清洗草莓，那精细的程度仿佛是要给草莓去籽。坚持了一整天的发胶有些松懈，一小撮头发垂下来，随着动作在额前轻颤，令他面上维持的不动如山也显得不那么属实。他听到脚步声靠近，在身后停下。

金南俊吸了口气转过身，然后发现他着实低估了田柾国、这个他名义上的小儿子的胆量和尺度。

金泰亨双腿被分开架在弟弟肌肉紧实的臂膀上，腿间粉嫩的那东西半硬着颤颤巍巍，全身因为紧张而泛着醉酒般的粉红色。他低垂着头一言不发，金南俊看不见他的表情。

金南俊叹了口气，捻起金泰亨的下巴让他抬起头，果不其然瞧见他眼圈红红的，显然是哭过了。

“……柾国又欺负你了？”男人轻柔地抹掉金泰亨脸上的泪痕，下一句话又是对田柾国说的：

“泰亨儿那么疼你，你别仗着年纪小老欺负他。”

“我可没有！”田柾国还委屈上了：“是哥先勾引那个调音师的，是他的错。”

金南俊一愣，手上动作倒是没停，从玻璃碗里捏起一颗草莓喂进欲要开口反驳的金泰亨嘴里：

“玧其哥是今天过来？”

随后男人在两兄弟惊讶的注视下解释道，闵玧其是他在国外读研认识的师兄，如假包换的音乐大才子；前段时间又联系上了，正好请他帮忙调试下洒了水的名琴，虽说是有点大材小用的意思……

他说着，又捏起一颗草莓，喂进金泰亨下面那张嘴里。

“啊……！”金泰亨听得专注，一不留神后穴遭了袭击，登时没忍住惊喘。

“看来我们泰亨儿很喜欢玧其哥？”

金泰亨才意识到这是惩罚，又委屈又有点儿心虚，眼里蓄了层泪花，讨好地看向男人。

男人的西裤已经被高高撑起一个帐篷，脸上表情却仍然保持着十二分的冷静。做弟弟的那个也没闲着，抱着金泰亨往前一送，让那两根夹着草莓的手指被动地插进后穴深处。

同时被两个男人欺负，金泰亨羞得话也说不出来，未来得及咽下的草莓汁水从嘴边渗出来一些，鲜红地缀在唇角像血一样摄人心魄。

臀间那张嘴倒是争气，挤进甬道深处的草莓完整饱满地被柔软内壁包裹着，只是那不断翕张的穴口暗示着它亟待被碾碎的命运。

下一颗草莓已在入口待机，金泰亨以为金南俊又要往里塞，小穴也紧张地收缩起来试图阻止异物的入侵。然而金南俊只是不紧不慢地推着草莓在他养子的股缝间滚动。金泰亨被挑逗得又痒又兴奋，讨饶说爸爸不要了，软绵绵的声音就在田柾国耳边，撩得他下体那物又硬挺涨大了一倍。他吃醋地在哥哥耳廓上咬了一口：

“这么喜欢吗？哼，成年人就是会玩……”

金泰亨无暇顾及弟弟的醋意：“呜…不要玩了……爸爸…不要塞进……啊！！”

金南俊这会儿也没什么耐心了，两指夹着草莓直接捅进肠道，伸手欲把金泰亨抱过来。而田柾国日渐偃旗息鼓的独占欲此时又叫嚣起来，他紧了紧手臂，用近乎顶撞的语气道：

“您又要给哥哥上‘生理健康课’吗？我看没必要假惺惺了吧——”

金南俊冷不丁给戳到痛处，绅士的面皮差点儿被对方一把揪下来。生理健康课是金南俊这只老狐狸最初为了把小猫拐上床所用的冠冕堂皇的借口，骗术称得上低劣却管用；当然他也不是没进行过道德上的自我鞭笞和亡羊补牢式的挽救，却架不住天真浪漫的金泰亨在经历过一次体贴入微的性爱后食髓知味——这孩子对与他接吻、被他抚摸舔舐、甚至让他那根滚烫坚硬的阴茎进入自己体内……这些事情，几乎没经过任何疑虑就接受了，还会在高潮时黏黏腻腻地嘟囔着爸爸好棒。

对于金泰亨这个反应，男人喜忧掺半。未等他痛下决心在普世道德与个人私欲之间作出抉择，养父子俩先等到了高三生的暑假。

田柾国从寄宿学校回来第一个晚上就闹着要和哥哥睡觉。而他哥哥一身情爱痕迹——都怪金南俊动作没轻没重——哪里瞒得住这孩子的眼睛？

气得田柾国当晚就把他哥摁在床上强奸了。

金泰亨一开始又惊又骂，谁成想田柾国边操他边红肿着兔子眼哭到打嗝：“为什么爸爸可以我就不可以？”那模样跟儿时对任何人都怀有警惕、唯独抱着金泰亨不撒手的小家伙别无二致，让金泰亨这个做哥哥的又心软得一塌糊涂，局势顿时扭转，强奸变合奸……

只是现下显然不是什么追溯罪恶源头的好时机。金泰亨想揍人却浑身没什么力气，田柾国一言一行又发挥出了叛逆期的稳定水平，特欠揍一小孩儿。他直狙金南俊：

“您这时候就别摆什么家长架子了，你收养我哥不就是想让他给你做老婆么？变态。”

金泰亨两眼一黑，简直怕他这倒霉弟弟把金南俊气死。

好在金南俊怎么也是从白手起家打拼出万贯家财的狠人，学识涵养加成后更是通身贵族气派，不是旁人两三句羞辱撼动得了的。男人此时已然调整出八风不动面不改色的状态，神色淡淡的：

“既然知道，还不把你妈还给我？”

“……”金泰亨全程以小儿把尿的姿势被抱着，本就够尴尬了，现在左一声老婆又一声妈，臊得他已经开始考虑咬舌自尽的可行性。

“……”姜还是老的辣，田柾国本来也没打算跟金南俊拼个你死我活，但也没撒手，而是把金泰亨两腿又往外掰了掰，意思是您有种，您请，任君采撷。

而金泰亨作为被采的那个，可说不上多有种，眼睁睁看着金南俊那巨物从拉开拉链的西裤里蹦出来，倒吸一口凉气。金南俊本质上挺粗心一男的，说难听点儿就是毛手毛脚莽莽撞撞，觉着金泰亨刚被他弟弟操过一回，后穴应当已经扩张到位，便扶着自己硬得发疼的阴茎直接顶了进去。

“呜…疼……慢点……”

金泰亨那入口被这两个男人的东西进进出出的次数多到数不清，却依然紧得跟未开苞的处子似的。好在田柾国留在他体内的精液多少起到了润滑作用，金南俊不算太费劲儿就长驱直入到了最深处。壮硕的龟头把肠道里两颗草莓捣烂了，大小不一的块状果肉随着阴茎的抽插运动挤压着肠壁，让父子二人都回忆起头几次做爱时金南俊还讲究地戴着套，有一次用的是带颗粒的异形套子，爽得金泰亨又哭又叫。

而现下不仅多了颗粒感的刺激，还消除了不能内射的遗憾，金泰亨却不能像当时那样叫出声来了——醋意上头的田柾国把手指探进他嘴里，两指夹住他的软舌，导致涎液不受控制地从他嘴角滑落。

金泰亨双腿已经主动缠上金南俊腰间，下半身与之相连，上半身的力量则全靠田柾国支撑，整个人像是分开的披萨饼中间的厚芝士，被夹在二人中间粘连。

田柾国哪里受得了只是看着，下体早就胀痛不已，抓了金泰亨的手覆在他的阴茎上。而金泰亨这时候自顾不暇，哪有功夫帮他，手圈在柱身上也不动作。田柾国气得很，叨叨着你只顾着自己爽？那我呢？那菇菇呢？没轻没重地拧他乳头，发了狠把他哥往金南俊身上钉。

这情形金南俊自然是喜闻乐见的，在田柾国的帮助下他轻而易举操进金泰亨体内最深处。只是金泰亨哀叫连连，声音如小猫发春一般让人心痒心疼。于是金南俊又开始扮好人：

“柾国，别折腾泰亨儿了。”话说得好听，身下火热阴茎挺进的力度倒不像这么回事儿。

田柾国哪里听得进去，此时正忙活着往金泰亨已经撑满的后穴里加指头。金泰亨意识到他要干什么，害怕地夹紧了臀部，倒是夹得金南俊舒爽无比。

“柾国儿不要……”金泰亨知道这时候跟田柾国讲不了道理，转而向身前的人求饶：  
“爸爸，南俊……撑不下了，会坏掉的……”

金南俊疼惜地亲亲他，同时放缓了抽插的动作：“别怕，放松点，之前不是试过吗？泰亨儿当时也很舒服哦，记得吗？”

他的安抚没起到多大作用，金泰亨嘴巴瘪成小鸭子：“可是那时候柾国的东西还小……”

“还小？！”

听了这话田柾国差点儿放弃扩张直接把肉棒捅进去，让金泰亨切身体会下什么叫大。

金南俊笑得如此开怀，一对酒窝深深陷进去。金泰亨很喜欢那两个小凹陷，换作往常他已经上手戳了，但显然当务之急是修补他那处在发育期的弟弟破碎的自尊心。

然而，当田柾国的龟头挤进已经插了一根肉棒的后穴时，金泰亨疼得倒抽凉气，只想说去他妈的自尊心，老子的括约肌比较重要啊啊啊啊！

“快出去！”金泰亨命令和撒娇全用上了：“你再不出去我就……我就受不了了！柾国儿你太大了，以前就很大……现在越来越大了……”

“嗯，我知道。”田柾国对他的恭维无动于衷，一往无前地向甬道深处挺进。后穴被撑得满满当当，金泰亨几乎感觉要疼死过去，生理上的痛感让他禁不住哭出来。他眼睛大泪珠也大颗，跟断线珠子似的往下掉，金南俊看在眼里是心疼得不行，捧着他的小脸说是爸爸错了，爸爸现在出来。

金南俊还一次没射过，另一根肉棒的加入更让甬道紧致得无以复加，是个男人都很难拒绝这种顶级的快感。但他舍不得金泰亨难受。

后加入进来的阴茎此时也不敢大动了，田柾国知道对比之下自己铁定显得又自私又粗鲁，愁眉苦脸地叼着金泰亨后颈肉，又嘬又舔，跟小动物间互相安抚的举动如出一辙。

金泰亨看不到弟弟的表情，但他用不着看也猜得到田柾国现在有多委屈巴巴。好在自己那小穴似乎天生适合接纳，在他努力放松后疼痛也渐渐消退，只留下熟悉的饱胀感。

“不要出去。”他搂住金南俊的脖颈，依恋的俯在对方怀里：“你要轻一点……”

金南俊饱经沧桑的那颗心霎时被灌入满溢的幸福感。他今天晚归，饭局上觥筹交错后达成了巨额协议，推了下半场匆匆赶回家。他的资产与身价早已是金泰亨想象不到的数字。但他依然是那个会带着金泰亨到农场里摘草莓的金南俊，是再忙也亲自教他学英语的金南俊，是家中收藏的奇珍异宝价值连城、但书房与卧室里摆满金泰亨画作的金南俊。

是被金泰亨依恋着、爱慕着的金南俊。

金南俊垂头去吻怀中那人的嘴唇，后者温顺地接纳了他。

他已经在这个年纪，面对金泰亨时却每每暴露出毛头小子的模样。他想成熟地、胜券在握地去亲吻养子，却总是像现在这样冒失地劫取对方的津液，如同涸旱的灾民虔诚渴求女神施舍甘霖，却在最后关头丢了秩序。

金南俊和田柾国不约而同选择在维稳中斗争。两根肉棒在甬道里节制地前后挺动，轮流碾磨着深处的花心。龟头分泌出的粘液敬业地起着润滑作用，金泰亨那小穴很快湿热绵软得与女人的阴道没什么不同，两个男人在他体内的活塞运动进行得越来越顺畅。

开放式厨房里上演着父子三人火热的性事，桌台上的一大碗草莓亟待被享用，而最喜欢草莓的那个男孩却正在被他的养父和弟弟享用。越来越快的抽插和不间断的猛烈撞击让金泰亨爽得压抑不住呻吟。

“啊…嗯……太快了……该死，慢一点……田柾国！”

“不只是我啊，”身后的少年无辜道：“真的要慢吗？那要问问咱爸同不同意了。”

金南俊没说话，再次吻住金泰亨，吸吮他带着草莓味的软舌，身下如打桩机一般在他体内冲撞。田柾国也不甘示弱，两根巨物相互摩擦着劈开肠肉，像约好了似的不给金泰亨松懈之机，很快金泰亨就除了求饶以外什么也说不出了。

田柾国两只大手握住他哥哥胸前一对乳肉大肆揉捏，边吮着他的耳垂含糊问道：“我住校的时候哥哥在家没有好好健身吧？这难道是肌肉吗？从来没见过这么软的胸肌呢。”

金泰亨背靠着他硬邦邦的胸肌自知理亏，嘴硬道：“要你管……嗯啊……”

再次捏过一颗草莓塞进金泰亨口中，金南俊观赏着养子嫩红的乳肉赞叹不已：“分不清哪个是草莓哪个是泰亨儿的乳头了。”

顺着胸腹往下看，金泰亨从未使用过的那二两肉粉嫩嫩地仰立着，随着被撞击的力度颤颤巍巍地摇摆。铃口渗出奶白的液体，仿佛在吐露想被抚慰的哀求。

金南俊好心地握住热呼呼那处撸动两下，满意地感受到金泰亨的后穴因前段刺激而兴奋收紧，穴内嫩肉狠狠地嘬了他们的龟头一口。田柾国正在要紧关头，没料到被突然袭击，积攒的精液跟喷枪似的汩汩射进蠕动的肠道深处，把金泰亨和他体内的另一根阴茎都烫得一激灵。

被并非来自自己的热液淋了柱身，几乎给金南俊带来金泰亨正在潮吹的错觉……他的养子在履行本不应由他来承担的，妻子的义务。

金泰亨也同时被顶上高潮，前段射出的白浊全都粘在金南俊小腹上，仿佛在提醒男人他是个男孩子。男人除了裤链拉开以外衣着整整齐齐，此时丝质衬衫自然被金泰亨糟蹋了。后者这种时候还拎不清状况，绵绵软软地说爸爸对不起，把你衣服弄脏了……

田柾国刚从他小穴里里退出来，正懊恼呢。年轻人把持不住但再硬起来也快，他还想再来一回，金南俊却没给他这个机会，搂紧了怀里的金泰亨就走，没忘了撂下一句“叫人来把厨房擦干净”。田柾国怎么可能遂他的意，哒哒哒跟在身后走，誓要将3P进行到底。

相比田柾国的叛逆，金泰亨在金南俊面前永远是个温顺的小崽子，像被蹂躏了的布偶猫一样可怜兮兮地蜷在主人怀里。他被抱回房间，抛进柔软的鹅绒被里，赤裸的身体上斑斑驳驳的红色印记在深色床被的衬托下疯狂刺激着男人的性欲。

金南俊把人抛上床后第一件事就是回身锁上门。

门外的田柾国一脸震惊，想不到这个道貌岸然的男人连装都不装了。他气急败坏地哐哐砸门。

金泰亨勉强撑着一只手从床上坐起来，卷发无视地心引力胡乱翘着，活脱脱一只漂亮的梵色布偶。

“唔……爸爸……让柾国儿进来吧？”

金南俊把他掀翻在床上，一手抬高他的腿审视金泰亨大剌剌敞开的小穴。穴口在火热的注视下紧张地剧烈收缩着，体内的白浊止不住往外流，兴奋与羞耻让金泰亨把被关在门外的弟弟忘到九霄云外了。

手指毫无怜惜地拨开肉缝，插进甬道戳刺两下，两指撑开，金南俊紫红的阴茎再次狠狠捅进他的后穴，把缓缓流出的精液再次堵回金泰亨体内深处。

“啊——！”

像是布偶猫的尾巴被踩了一脚，金泰亨发出可怜兮兮的惨叫，随后的呻吟被金南俊大开大合的操干撞的稀碎。他的养父总是在开头给他温柔享受的情事，进行到后半段就像剥了羊皮的猛兽，掐着他的腰凶狠戳刺，毫无章法的撞击让金泰亨只能张口呼吸，涎液不受控制地流下来沾湿床单。

“不要了，不要了……”他又哭又叫：“爸爸……我腿好麻……”

金南俊闻言把架在自己肩上的肥糯大腿托在手里揉捏了几下，瞬间在皮肤上留下几道暧昧指痕。

“这样呢？还麻吗。”

“还是难受……”

“难受也受着吧，宝贝……”金南俊狠心抱起他继续用力操干，壮硕的龟头对着最深处的敏感点顶弄，残留在体内的一小块草莓果肉也被研磨得稀碎，混着精液从穴口渗出来，像是处子血。

金南俊看见了，手指一抹叫金泰亨看：“宝贝，这是破处的血吗？”

金泰亨的回答是在他肩上狠狠咬了一口。烦死了！这两个男的都是坏蛋！

卧室门传来开锁的声音，田柾国消失了一阵竟是去找到了房门钥匙，也不知是不是应该夸奖他忍住了没选择用拆门框的野蛮方式。

激烈的撞击让金泰亨无力思考，只能不断求饶让爸爸快点放过他。

“别叫爸爸了。”

金泰亨恍惚地抬头看他。

“没听到你弟说什么么？以后在床上叫我老公。”

男孩涨红了脸。他与这两个人一块浸淫性事多时，还是第一次害羞得这么厉害，脸都快烧着了。

“不要……”

“叫一声吧，宝贝……”金南俊用下巴在他颈间磨蹭，稍微长出来的一点胡渣扎着金泰亨柔嫩的皮肤令他痒痒得受不住。

极度的羞耻混合着兴奋，弄得金泰亨全身发软。与此同时田柾国终于开锁进门，时机掐得如剧本安排好那样精准——

“呜……老公……”

沙哑黏腻的嗓音吐出两个音节，落在金南俊耳蜗里，积攒多时的浓厚精液悉数射进金泰亨体内深处。没有子宫的容纳，汩汩白浆像泉水一样冲刷肠壁后被粗壮肉茎堵在体内，只要柱身一拔出来，那些精液就只能无奈地流出体外。

田柾国靠在门边，手里捧着那玻璃碗，面无表情地往嘴里塞草莓。

他看着金泰亨像破布娃娃一般陷在床里，缓缓开口：

“接下来是要被谁操呢？弟弟还是——儿子？”

 

 

 

 

\- To be continued.


End file.
